


In the Movies

by goaskjane



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, caught on tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goaskjane/pseuds/goaskjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Sebastian go to bug 221B Baker Street in the Reichenbach Fall, things get a little heated on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I watched this video (http://p0rnstarswholooklikebbcsherlock.tumblr.com/post/30358429807/spindizzy85-sherlock-holmes-the-mystery-of-the) and enjoyed it a lot - but I thought the actors were a little physically out of character. They struck me more as Sebastian and Jim, and so the idea for this fic was born.
> 
> Forgive any inconsistencies - I literally just wrote this two minutes ago. Constructive criticism and kudos always welcome!

Sebastian stretched above his head to tuck the miniscule recording device behind a book on an upper shelf. This particular shelf was coated in dust, so obviously not one that Holmes accessed very often. He carefully extracted a book in a gloved hand, pinching the spine in its natural indentations to hide his fingerprints, placed the bug on the shelf and replaced the book. Hardly a dust mote out of place; he smirked at his own stealth.

“Good work, Moran,” Jim said, stepping around Sherlock’s black leather armchair. “I can’t even see where you placed it.”

“That’s why you hired me,” Sebastian replied, removing from his pocket a small monitoring screen. He tuned it to the same frequency as the bug and was presented with the image of his own concentrated face. He pulled the glove from his hand with his teeth and tucked it into his back pocket.

“It’s _one_ reason, I’ll give you that.” Jim’s hand found its way possessively to Sebastian’s left arse cheek and squeezed in a way that was not at all unpleasant. Sebastian’s cheek lifted slightly in excitement, but he was careful to conceal his reaction; it was all a part of the game with Jim – pretending not to be interested.

Jim’s right arm snaked around Sebastian’s shoulders, a good foot above his own, and he took a firm hold of Sebastian’s left jaw. His free hand gripped the left shoulder of Sebastian’s shirt and tugged, bringing the now-exposed skin of his neck and collar-bone to his mouth. As Jim’s teeth sank into the flesh there, Sebastian bit back a moan and bent his knees for easier-access. His head was pulled almost too far to the right, Jim’s tongue was moving around the bite in teasing little circles, and Sebastian felt himself slipping into the other man’s possession. He was going to lose this round – but it was still rather like winning, really.

His upper vertebrae were in real danger of snapping in Jim’s hand, but it only heightened his excitement. Jim’s fingernails were digging into the muscles of his shoulder, pulling him even further down, closer and closer to his devilish mouth. “Fuck me,” he murmured roughly against Sebastian’s ear. “Right here in Holmes’s sitting room.”

Sebastian did make a sound at that, a deep, guttural growl at the thought; Jim with his knees around Sebastian’s shoulders as he pounded him into the armchair; Jim face-down on the carpet, his hands held behind his back, his shoulders straining to keep his body in one piece as the fibres of the rug ground against his cheek and chest; Jim sprawled out on the sofa….

 _The sofa._ Sebastian grinned, his plan developing about as rapidly as his erection. When Jim ground his hips against Sebastian’s thigh, he took his opportunity – he ducked swiftly to the right, turning into Jim’s grip so that his hand landed on the back of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian gripped Jim under his thigh and hefted him up, grinding their still-clothed cocks together, and smiled as Jim’s head tipped back and a gasp escaped him. He crossed the room swiftly, still making sure to avoid disturbing any of the furniture, and dropped Jim unceremoniously onto the sofa.

There was little preamble – Jim lifted his hips and removed his trousers swiftly (he never wore pants). He was about to lay back on the sofa but Sebastian said, “No, all of it. Every stitch.” Jim smirked and pulled his shirt over his head as Sebastian stripped. When they were both completely naked, their cocks straining up against their abdomens, Jim reclined backward again. But Sebastian grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward, twisting him around roughly and pulling him into his lap so they were facing front-to-back. Sebastian’s hand found its way to Jim’s throat and he turned his face until he was staring right at the tiny camera they’d just planted across the room. “I want to see you,” he muttered, slipping his free fingers into Jim’s mouth. Jim sucked desperately at Sebastian’s fingers, rocking his hips back, but Sebastian would not relent. Maybe he would win after all.

“I want to see your face when my cock is in you,” he continued. “Later – when I check the video – I want to watch you come apart right here on Holmes’s couch.” He removed his fingers from Jim’s mouth and roughly slipped them into his eager arse, three at once, wasting no time. Jim bucked, but managed to get his wits about him.

“It’d be a nice change of pace,” Jim said, his voice harsh, “from _me_ watching _you_ fall to pieces with my cock up your arse.”

Sebastian grunted at that, a mixture of anger and arousal; just that morning, Jim had stopped Sebastian dressing and forced him over the dresser, their hips at equal height with Sebastian practically doubled over to grip the furniture. Sebastian removed his fingers, took a firm hold of Jim’s hips, and brought the smaller man down on his cock, biting his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood.

Jim cried out and Sebastian could feel his throat working under his grip. He brought his hands up to wrap them around Sebastian’s neck from behind him, drawing his fingernails across the skin and pressing his thumbs into Sebastian’s throat.

God, it was glorious. Sebastian’s vision began to darken as Jim’s grip tightened and he could feel his orgasm spiraling down in his abdomen, making his balls tighten and his toes curl. But he didn’t want it to be over – not yet. Jim was closer even than he was, and what a beautiful sight it would be to stop him. So he did.

Sebastian forced Jim forward as he drew his own hips backward with a snap and Jim very nearly shouted, “Fuck!” at the loss of contact. With swift force, Sebastian threw Jim sideways until he was lying on his back on the sofa, winded from the force of the throw. Before he could catch his breath, Sebastian was in him again, gripping the tops of Jim’s thighs as he drove home.

“I’m going to cum in you so hard that you’ll feel it for days,” he whispered. “You’ll be bruised and battered from my hands and my hips and my cock and every time you move you’ll feel me in you. But I’m not going to cum until you do, here on Holmes’s sofa.” Jim groaned and reached for his own erection, but Sebastian knocked his hand away and held his wrists above his head. “No, you’re going to cum just from me in you, fucking you in the place where Holmes does all his magnificent thinking.” Sebastian thrust as hard as he could manage and Jim curled his back, trying to bring himself into even closer contact.

“You know,” Sebastian grunted, “that he’s going to think about you the next time he lays here.” He angled his hips until Jim let out the most glorious moan when he struck his prostate, again and again. “He’s going to stretch out right here, like you are now, and put his fingers together in front of his face – those long, delicious fingers – and think about where you are, what you’re doing, with no idea that just a few hours ago, _I_ was doing _you_.”

Jim’s breath caught in his throat, but he still managed to gasp out, “He’s – much cleverer than that. _God_! Moran! Just let me cum!” He would never beg – not really – never say please, not unless it was part of the game from the start. And Sebastian felt something shift in his stomach whenever Jim got closer thinking of Holmes. But that, he would think on later. Right now, his cock was so far in Jim he thought he might actually be able to touch the back of his throat – and God what a though that was.

“Or maybe,” Sebastian went on breathlessly, “maybe he’ll figure it out the moment he comes in. But he’ll tell that doctor of his to go to bed, and then he’ll lay here on this sofa and have a good, hard wank thinking about me doing you. Maybe he’ll shove those long fingers so far into his own arse he can imagine, just for a moment, that you’re _still_ on his couch.”

Finally, every muscle in Jim’s body tensed as he came against his own stomach, his bound hands scrambling for purchase against the cool leather and Sebastian’s wrists. It was just enough, enough pressure, enough friction, to send Sebastian over the edge. He came so long and so hard that his vision began to blur.

Jim didn’t say anything intelligible as he came, just cried out, his voice loud and cracking. Sebastian ground his hips against Jim’s arse until he couldn’t stand the friction on his over-sensitive cock anymore, his voice spilling over his lips in ridiculous grunts and half-formed words. He grabbed his own pants up from the floor and held them under Jim’s arse as he pulled out, successfully containing the mess from spilling onto Holmes’s expensive sofa. It’d serve him right, the poncey sod, but getting caught out this early on in the chase would ruin everything.

“Jesus Christ, Moran,” Jim gasped out. He slid against the leather of the sofa, reveling in his post-coital over-stimulation as Sebastian redressed. “What a film-night we’re going to have tomorrow.” Sebastian smirked at that before tossing Jim his trousers and shirt.

“Maybe we could have a bit of a preview later tonight?” he replied. Jim grinned as he pulled his shirt back on and did up his jeans.

“Maybe we’ll have to tune in to a bit of a live show after Holmes gets back.” Jim led the way out of the flat and Sebastian followed, trying to find the bright side of Jim’s unspoken attraction to a certain consulting detective.


End file.
